Queen Consolidated
by greenewoman
Summary: Felicity agora é presidente da Queen, INC. como seria um dia de sua rotina sabendo que tem que administrar essas duas facetas de sua vida?


_**Começo da Season 4**_

watch?v=Fy7FzXLin7o (Heaven – Depeche Mode)

"- Rússia é um país admirável, já o visitei, e posso dizer que minha última experiência lá fora agradável." Felicity falou em um Russo fluente, olhava diretamente nos olhos do empresário a sua frente, ele parecia não notar e a encarava no decote. Ela apertou o canto dos lábios com impaciência, sua mente em Oliver em missão perigosa, sem ela.

"- Quais suas competências Senhorita Smoak?" Ele perguntou em um tom que não fugiu do duplo sentido e sarcasmo, ela apertou os dedos uns nos outros para não soltar algo indelicado que o fizesse desistir desse contrato importante para a Queen.

"- Sou formada em T.I no MIT, e já executei essa função, aqui, na Queen." Ela falou séria, sem mais complementos. O Russo colocou as mãos no queixo e deu um sorrisinho asqueroso.

"- E como milagrosamente conseguiu chegar ao cargo que está, é estranho, não? Em tão pouco tempo..." Felicity virou a cabeça para a esquerda levemente imaginando sua mão na cara do homem, que sugeria abertamente que ela teria usado de meios não legais para estar onde estava, era claro, sabia que aconteceria, como uma pessoa como ela, estaria no poder de uma empresa como a Queen, tão facilmente? É claro.

"- Mr Osel, desde quando esse assunto vá influenciar em nosso contrato? Eu tenho certeza que você gostaria de um contrato com uma empresa séria, não?" Felicity falou reprimindo seu exaltar. Sentiu o celular vibrar em seu colo. O olhou surpresa e voltou seu rosto para o empresário.

"- Desculpe-me, tenho que atender, você me daria alguns segundos?" Perguntou corando, era Oliver. Osel a olhou por alguns segundos relutante, mas acenou a deixando ir. Felicity levantou rápida e caminhou para o canto extremo, entrando em sua sala, com um vidro de distância do empresário, ele a olhava com um sorriso. Ela balançou o rosto e atendeu ao telefone.

"- Oliver!" Ela falou aliviada. Escutou um zumbir e barulhos de tiros, enquanto uma respiração ofegante alardeava a linha. Ela franziu o cenho esperando.

"- Fe-li-ci-ty, hey preciso de uma ajuda rápida, desculpe interromper" A voz grossa a fez se mover olhando a mesa, ligou seu tablet rapidamente e o modo prático apitava em sua mente, o empresário a olhava, precisava aparentar estar tudo legal ali.

"- Oliver, eu tenho um empresário Russo tarado me olhando como se eu fosse um pote de agua no deserto, e o que me separa dele é apenas uma parede de vidro, e não eu não estou com medo, ou qualquer outra coisa, não, só agradeço por ter me tirado 10 segundos dali ao menos, você tem noção que ele insinuou que eu dormi com os donos da empresa pra ter o cargo de presidente? olhe, se eu soubesse ao menos usar flechas, eu jogaria um monte na cara dele, okay, desculpe se estou divagando, eu vou parar, logo, agora, em 3,2,1 e okay, fale o que precisa?" Ela pediu olhando o tablet séria.

"- Eu posso jurar que você nesse momento deve ter aquele seu vinco na testa de revolta pra algum assunto "obvio-não-obvio-totalmente-idiota" de Felicity Smoak? Se sim, respire, você sabe que está no cargo por sua competência, ninguém negará isso, mas se estiver precisando de alguma ajuda, eu vou agora, afinal sou seu parceiro!" Oliver falou sério enquanto encostava em um vagão sujo no porto de Starling, ele fez questão de dar ênfase na palavra "parceiro". Felicity olhou para o tablet e sorriu discretamente, sabia do que falava.

"- Pare, você está em missão e eu em uma reunião Sr. Ciúmes! Do que precisa?" Ela pediu olhando para o empresário que continuava a encarando. Oliver correu por alguns metros e chutou outro homem na perna o imobilizando, Felicity ouvia tudo pelo telefone. O homem caiu desmaiado enquanto Oliver suspirou pesadamente.

"- Preciso que me dê duas informações, no porto há várias sessões de subsolo, até que nível de profundidade? E Segundo! Se nesses níveis há câmeras de segurança.." Ele sussurrou se abaixando enquanto esperava. Felicity moveu os dedos rapidamente pelo tablet e invadiu o sistema de segurança da cidade, analisou com cuidado e rapidamente levantou o rosto.

"- Oliver, há 3 níveis de profundidade, você pode entrar pela esquerda do porto, onde pode avistar 3 vagões vermelho sangue empilhados, há uma porta metálica emperrada abaixo, eu a abri, e há apenas 4 câmeras de segurança em cada um, não faça nada precipitado, seja cuidadoso!" Ela pediu preocupada. Oliver sorriu levemente.

"- Eu sempre sou, obrigado pela informação Mrs. Smoak, logo quando finalizar aqui, estou aí, e diga ao senhor da sala ao lado, que se ele se aproximar de você, eu quebro o braço dele em 20 lugares diferentes, obrigado." Ele falou se levantando e correndo para os vagões vermelhos. Felicity se segurou para não dizer alguma coisa boba e desligou voltando para a sala, sentou-se cruzando as pernas formalmente e Osel encarou-a.

"- Desculpe, era meu parceiro, Mr. Queen." Falou séria. Osel revirou os olhos.

"- Mr. Queen? Oh." Ele ficou sério por algum momento e logo a encarou esperando uma resposta. Felicity queria sorrir abertamente, mas não pôde, logo entrou em foco em acordos judiciais e financeiros com ele que em nenhum momento mais fez algum gracejo ou piadas de duplo sentido.

Oliver entrou no subsolo do porto e abaixou passando rapidamente pelos corredores até o último nível, era pouco fiscalizado, e Felicity havia desligado o sistema de segurança, estava tranquilo nesse aspecto. Precisava chegar a tempo de fazer a carga de armamento deles inutilizável, e se isso implicasse explosões, que fosse explosões então. Abaixou e puxou o arco com uma flecha explosiva já preparada, suspirou e parou ao perceber que havia um guarda ali, um solitário e único guarda. O puxou pelo pescoço e o desacordou com os braços enquanto o puxou pelas mãos desacordado até a saída do nível, tudo ali iria explodir, não o mataria ou deixaria morrer.

O colocou estrategicamente após a porta de segurança e apontou a flecha com calma, duas suspiradas e aquilo iria começar a queimar, soltou a flecha e puxou a porta com força a fechando e puxando o guarda pelo braço até o jogar sobre o ombro e o carregar até a superfície, teria companhia, gritos masculinos aumentavam assim como o barulho de explosões seguidas aumentavam. Jogou o guarda em um canto seguro e escondido e puxou as flechas das costas, os homens vinham em grupos de 5 ou 10 caras, eram muitos. Ele sempre liquidava pelos pulsos, em cheio, não sentiu dificuldade, e até sentiu falta da não dificuldade, depois de tantos problemas com Ras. Quando viu que a policia chegava para controlar a situação, sentou-se em sua moto e a ligou saindo apressado dali, desta vez voltaria para casa sem nenhum arranhão.

Felicity se despediu de Osel formalmente e colocou as mãos no rosto suspirando profundamente. Deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo e encarou sua mesa e se moveu tocando nas cadeiras da sala de reunião, as organizando em fileiras retas e perfeitas, idênticas, gostava das coisas alinhadas, lhe dava quase um prazer em olhar as cadeiras alinhadas, seu médico falou que tinha TOC.

"- Eu interrompo algo?" Ela se virou surpresa encarando a porta, Oliver sorriu. Ela acenou para que ele entrasse.

"- Ele já foi..." Ela sussurrou o olhando se aproximar, estava usando jaqueta de couro, e cheirava bem. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo o encarou.

"- E como foi?" Ele perguntou olhando as mãos dela e a olhando, tinha esse hábito. Felicity se moveu o fazendo a seguir enquanto falava sobre a reunião e organizava papéis em sua mesa.

"- Foi longo demais, ele saiu pouco tempo daqui, mas lembro de algo, sabe, depois que me ligou eu voltei e falei com quem estava no telefone..." Felicity falou divertida. Oliver a encarava com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

"- Sim?" Ele perguntou curioso, Felicity deu de ombros e se aproximou dele. Oliver não deixou de reparar em como estava bonita, os cabelos soltos, e o vestido preto.

"- Bem, eu falei que estava falando com meu parceiro, Mr. Queen." Ela sussurrou sorrindo. Oliver arqueou a sobrancelha e a olhou.

"- E ele se portou como gente?"

"-Sim! Foi instantâneo! Se eu soubesse que iria surtir tanto efeito eu simplesmente teria falando antes, que você é meu "parceiro" Ela brincou enquanto Oliver se aproximou dela segurando levemente em suas mãos delicadas.

"- E não é o que somos?" Ele perguntou a olhando nos olhos. Felicity deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

"- Tecnicamente, você não me disse o que somos, ou me explicou qualquer termo sobre alguma coisa, logo, tecnicamente, nós não somos muita coisa, Mr. Queen... Talvez parceiros de trabalho..." Felicity falou o encarando. Oliver apertou o maxilar a envolvendo pela cintura.

"- Se eu fosse uma pessoa sensível isso iria doer Mrs. Smoak!" Ele falou a encarando de perto. Felicity suspirou deixando suas mãos caírem nos ombros dele.

"- Ainda bem que você malha." Ela soltou o encarando firme. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e a beijou no rosto.

"- Okay, se não somos muita coisa, por um erro imperdoável de minha parte, venha jantar comigo, eu posso provar que sou uma boa companhia, e posso provar que nem todos os encontros comigo acabam de forma desastrosa, e com um ps abaixo ainda posso provar que isso pode dar certo." Oliver falou a soltando. Felicity corou e abaixou a cabeça se virando para sua mesa, estava realmente acontecendo.

"- E se você no final da noite for atropelado por algum gatilho, ou se eu tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e você sentir-se culpado por isso?" Ela perguntou encarando-o. Oliver sorriu, era sua resposta inicial para aquilo.

watch?v=mtf7hC17IBM (All I Want - Kodaline)

"- Eu aprendi que você está submetida à todos os tipos de coisas, estando comigo ou com outra pessoa, é egoísta da minha parte dizer que eu não quero que me deixe sozinho atrás dos meus problemas, mas eu já tive tantos pecados que posso dizer que ser egoísta por amar uma mulher é apenas mais algum atributo na lista, eu quero estar com você, Felicity, e perto de mim, é mais fácil de manter minhas mãos em você para tira-la de problemas, eu percebi que você precisa ser protegida a qualquer custo, e eu quero ser aquele que vai te proteger, então se cair, eu ajudo a cuidar de seja o que for, assim como já me ajudou um monte de vezes." Ele falou a olhando sério, Felicity engoliu em seco e se aproximou dele depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

"- Obrigada." Sussurrou tocando suas testas e se afastando, seus olhos conectados.

"- Eu preciso de você." Ele sussurrou abaixando o olhar. Ela pegou o casaco e o vestiu se aproximando dele e tocando seu rosto o fazendo a olhar.

"- Oliver,é um prazer ajudar você, e eu sempre vou estar lá, começando por agora." Ela falou sorrindo, ele a acompanhou.

"- Então, temos um encontro?" Ele perguntou. Felicity deu de ombros.

"- Eu apenas estou saindo com Oliver Queen, que tem toda a população feminina aos seus pés, isso é hilário, aliás, eu não sou o tipo ciumenta." Ela falou dando tapinhas em seu ombro. Oliver soltou uma risada e a envolveu na cintura andando juntos até o elevador.

"- Não há realmente algum lugar que eu queira estar." Ele falou entrando no elevador. Felicity ajeitou o casaco e viu a porta se fechar.

"- Bom." Ela falou o olhando.

"-Bom." Ele repetiu se aproximando dela a interrompendo quando começaria a falar, seus lábios pressionando os dela com urgência.

"- Então ainda não somos nada?" Ele perguntou limpando o batom vermelho dela de seus lábios. Ela o olhou exaltada.

"- Ainda." Ela sussurrou enquanto o olhava a envolver nos braços, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e suspirou fundo.

"- Questão de tempo." Ele falou aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido.

"- Eu amo você." Sibilou baixo. Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou.

"- Eu também amo." Ela falou sem perceber o que estava falando. Oliver franziu o cenho.

"- Você também se ama?" Perguntou encarando os cabelos loiros dela. Felicity de olhos fechados sorriu, viajando.

"- Não, você." Falou deslizando as mãos por suas costas. Oliver suspirou aliviado, estava inseguro. O elevador se abriu, eles se afastaram levemente, as pessoas os olhavam sair do elevador. Andavam lado a lado. Oliver avistou o chefe de segurança, que o cumprimentou.

"- Fique atento, e bom trabalho essa noite Mr. Jones." Ele falou simpático. Felicity apenas acenou, enquanto percebia os olhares que ainda caiam sobre eles. Oliver a pegou pela mão e envolveu seus dedos, andando de mãos dadas. Ela o olhou questionativa, ele apenas deu de ombros. Quando chegaram ao Porsche ele soltou sua mão e abriu a porta para ela.

"- Eu apenas estou fazendo o que eu sempre quis." Ele falou enquanto ela entrava no carro. Felicity sentiu-se lisonjeada.

"- Onde vamos?" Perguntou quando ele entrou no carro. Oliver apenas olhou-a.

"- Segredo." Falou ligando o carro. Felicity olhou pelos vidros so carro e suspirou, sentia-se levemente relaxada.

"- No que está pensando?" Oliver perguntou atento. Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo atoa.

"- Eu estou com você..." Ela sussurrou olhando pelos vidros do carro. Oliver dirigiu mais devagar e com cuidado.

"- E isso é bom?" Perguntou curioso. Felicity o encarou e soltou um suspiro.

"- Ótimo." Simplesmente falou olhando em seus olhos, ele desviou o olhar e ela corou, estavam indo bem, era estranho. Oliver acelerou mais o carro e o Porsche se perdeu em Starling, os dois com pensamentos distintos sobre como começariam aquela noite, e em como sabiam que aquilo era só o começo para tudo.


End file.
